This Is A Place Where I don't Feel Alone
by XPsychoBabyDollX
Summary: Charles is ready to come clean to Erik about his past. All he can do is sit and listen. One-Shot


Well then, this is my first X-MEN fanfiction. It isn't very good and of course, not BETA'D. (SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!)

This is a one-shot, just fun I suppose *Cough* FLUFFY *Cough*. I don't own Marvel characters (I WISH.) Enjoy!

* * *

**This is a place where I don't feel alone.**

* * *

"My father was a nuclear scientist who died in an accident at his lab in Alamogordo. I was six years old at the time, I still to this very day remember every single trip out we took together. I hang onto those good memories with everything I have."

Charles glanced up, drink in hand. Erik simply nodded and swallowed down his prying questions, not wanting to over step the boundaries and upset Charles.

_You can ask me anything, my friend. _Erik didn't flinch when he heard Charles soft soothing voice speaking to him in his head, sending waves of comfort his way.

"Did it ever get any better?" Erik uttered softly. Charles blinked at him, slightly confused by his question, he took a swig of his whiskey before placing it down on the floor near his feet, "The loss of your father I mean."

"No," Charles smiled and shook his head, "It never gets better Erik, but the pain eases over time. I focus on the happy memories we made together. I am sure we have made both of our parents proud by what we're achieving here."

Erik gives him a look. A silent thank you.

"Tell me more?" Erik twists on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning toward Charles, "Please." He adds softly.

"Alright...Well my father had a research partner, Kurt Marko. After my father passed he shamelessly wooed my grieving mother then before I knew, they were married.

At that time I had turned seven and my telepathic abilities were only just manifesting, I wasn't nearly as powerful as I am now obviously. Soon after, I discovered the only reason he married my poor mother was for her money…" Charles swallowed thickly, bringing his hand up to rub his tired eyes. It really was difficult to tell this story, especially to Erik, whom he had become so close with him since their time at the mansion. Plus he'd never shared this story with anyone.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anymore if you don't wish to." Charles felt the sympathy and sadness roll off Erik likes waves, hitting him.

_I'm fine Erik. _Charles sends, a sad smile on his face. It almost breaks Erik in two to see Charles look at him like that. It holds such sadness and pain. It is probably what he looks like when he forces a smile.

"Kurt became neglectful and abusive to both me and my mother, it was a terrible time, she turned to drink and became awfully depressed. Life was terrible, then one sad day it got worse, Kurt brought his son Cain, home from military school.

He was also abusive towards me and I could not for the life of me control my telepathy while this was happening, I'd project the pain. That is when Kurt discovered his son had been beating me, so he began to beat Cain. It was a sick cycle that never seemed to stop."

"Raven?" Erik asked cautiously.

Charles frowned and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I found her in my kitchen a few years after my mother's untimely death, which followed when I was eight almost nine, probably caused by her drinking, I wasn't told much. Just that I'd be left in the care of the Marko's, and I was… for almost four years,"

Erik leaned forward and placed a warm hand on Charles knee, squeezing softly. He looked up, removing his hands from his face.

"Up until A fight broke out in the lab between me and Cain. He pushed me and I knocked a tray of some sort of substances onto the lab floor, it caused a mass explosion and as a result Kurt was pretty badly injured and as his last act he dragged me and Cain to safety." Charles sniffed and curled the sleeve of his cardigan in his hand, the other tapping restlessly at his knee, he was avoiding Erik's watchful eye.

"I was so angry. After everything he'd done, he saved my life," He paused glancing up at Erik, a stern look on his face, "You can forgive Erik, but you can never forget."

Erik placing his hand over Charles's now, lacing their fingers together.

"Kurt murdered the closest thing to me Erik. You didn't really think my father had a simple 'accident' in the lab did you? He knew we had money." Erik sneers, squeezing Charles hand tighter, resisting the urge to scoot over and wrap his arms around the younger man.

"You can hug me if you want Erik." He hears Charles whisper. The man takes no time shuffling closer, untwining their fingers and wrapping his arms around Charles, "I'm always open to a little comfort." He adds softly. Erik nuzzles his face into Charles soft brown locks.

"Your hair smells great , Charles." Charles snorts loudly.

"_Stop_ sniffing me." He adds dully, his spine tingling as he feels Erik bury his face deeper into his hair.

"But your hair smells like utterly fantastic Charles, I just can't resist." Erik smirks, reaching up to rake his hands through Charles hair when the younger man gives a squeak and ducks trying to avoid his touch.

"Come little mouse." Erik taunts as Charles shifts further down the sofa, his bright blue eyes as wide as saucers. Erik crawls towards him on his knees, like a lion about to pounce it's prey, "Kommen Charles. Meine süße kleine Maus"

Charles rolls his eyes and presses himself into the corner of the sofa, shaking his head, "Geh weg von mir." He replies, laughing loudly when Erik dives forward and latches onto his ankle, tugging him further down the sofa so he was splayed out on his back.

Erik was then looming over him, his knees pressing into the younger mans thighs, keeping him pinned.

"Sie lernen nie tun Sie?" Charles sneakily reaches his hand up and ruffles Erik's perfectly smoothed back hair. Which was now sticking out in places and some what fuzzy. The telepath stifled his laughter by biting securely on his lip.

"Sie sind nicht lustig Maus." Erik sneers, reaching up to smooth his hair back down, not having much luck.

Erik moved so that his knees so they were ether side of Charles, and pressed into his hips, before he grasped the telepaths wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

Using his free hand he brought it down and ruffled the younger mans hair until he was squealing for him to stop.

"Erik, stop it! It's going to end up looking like yours. Down right awful." He laughed and Erik couldn't help but stare at him in awe. His all face scrunched, tears filling his bright blue eyes, making them gleam more, if possible. Erik's grip loosened on his wrists and his hands slithered down to Charles face.

The younger man stopped laughing, instead looking confused as Erik swiped his hands through Charles hair, smoothing it down. His actions were soft.

"Here," Charles finally uttered, reaching his own hands to smooth the pieces of Erik's hair that was still sticking up in odd places, "Now we're both presentable again."

"I would say so." Erik's hands gripped Charles's hips and he flipped the both of them, so Charles was splayed across Erik's chest, his face buried deep in his turtle neck, "I just want to lay here like this Charles."

"As long as it's with _you_, I don't mind Erik." He wrapped his arms around the older mans neck burring his face there, "I'm just glad I finally got that all off my chest." Erik rubbed soothing circles on Charles back and soon the telepaths eye lids were growing heavy and his eyes fluttering closed. Within a few moments, soft snoring filled the room.

"Ich liebe dich." Erik uttered, placing one final kiss to the top of Charles head before also closing his eyes and drifting to sleep himself.

_Ich Liebe dich you too, Erik.  
_

* * *

**_Translations;_**

Kommen Charles. Meine süße kleine Maus:::::Come Charles. My sweet little mouse.

Geh weg von mir::::: Get away from me.

_**Sie lernen nie tun Sie::::: You never learn do you?**_

**Sie sind nicht lustig Maus::::: You are not funny ****mouse.**

**Ich liebe dich::::: I love you.**


End file.
